


A Day in the Life

by konataizumi333



Series: The Adventures of Ghost!Dean and CatLover!Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas has a lot of cats, Gen, Ghost!Dean - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konataizumi333/pseuds/konataizumi333
Summary: Little moments of Castiel's life as he adjusts to living with Dean, the ghost that's haunting his apartment.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to update this sooner, but two things happened.
> 
> 1) School started last week, so for the last two weeks I’ve been dealing with that and I’ve had a lot of homework and the week before that I was doing a bunch of last minute summer homework.
> 
> 2) I couldn’t come up with anything for this chapter. I’ve got like eight more parts planned out, but I needed this chapter first to establish a relationship between Dean and Cas and I couldn’t think of anything, so eventually I decided on doing a few little moments between them and some world-building.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://konataizumi333.tumblr.com/)

“Sanders, come on, just get in the carrier,” Castiel pleaded as he struggled to shove his squirming cat into a cat carrier. “I know it’s not fun, but it’s just once a year.”  
  
Finally, he got Sanders into the carrier and he shut the door. There was quiet snickering coming from the couch and Castiel turned a sharp glare towards Dean who was trying not to laugh. “You could’ve helped, you know,” he snapped.  
  
“You looked like you had it covered,” Dean said, raising his hands placatingly.  
  
“I should’ve made you do it. My arms are all scratched up, but you’re a ghost, you can’t get scratched. I could be the one sitting back and laughing at your struggles.” Dean just smiled.  
  
Castiel had been living with Dean for almost two weeks, or at least, knowingly living with Dean, his ghost roommate. They first few days were a little rough, but Castiel had adjusted. It was both strange and not strange to live with Dean. On one hand, he was pretty normal and acted like any other person, but on the other hand, Castiel had yet to get used to him sticking his limbs through solid objects, floating through the walls, him floating in general.  
  
But as far as roommates go, Dean wasn’t too bad. He didn’t make a bunch of noise, he would never have people over, he didn’t make a mess, he didn’t eat all the food, he didn’t have a bunch of crap taking up space. Castiel’s only real complaint was that Dean was kinda chatty and didn’t give him much peace, but after eight years of not being able to talk to anyone, he understood Dean’s need for company. And if he was being honest, he was a bit of a loner and he liked having someone to talk to.  
  
So far, they had no idea why Castiel could see Dean or what had caused the change. They had tested it out and nobody else, aside from his cats and other animals, could see Dean. And really, aside from what Dean had figured out over the years, they really knew very little about Dean’s condition at all.  
  
Then, Sanders let out a pathetic sounding wail from inside the carrier. “I know, I know, I hate the vet just as much as you do, but you’re lucky, you only have to go once a year, I have to go at least five times every year,” Castiel told his cat.  
  
“And why do you hate the vet so much, Cas?” Dean joked.  
  
“The receptionist makes me…uncomfortable,” he replied.  
  
“Why? She got a bad eye or something?”  
  
“No,” he said, wringing his hands, “she always tries to…to flirt with me,” he admits.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?” he scoffs. “Come on, Cas, I know you said you’re not very good with people, but surely even you can handle a little light flirting.”  
  
“No, Dean, you don’t understand,” Castiel said. “When she flirts…it’s not like when your waitress flirts with you for a bigger tip, it’s more like…when you see the creepy people on tv shows who make scrapbooks of you and your future children with photoshop,” he explains. “And it’s just with me. I’ve seen her deal with other costumers and she’s weird, but not writing-Mrs.-Becky-Novak-over-and-over-again-in-her-diary weird.”  
  
Dean tries to hide his laugh, but Castiel knows he’s trying to picture him dealing with a creepy receptionist. Castiel rolls his eyes. “Have you tried telling her you’re not interested?” Dean asks.  
  
“Well, not so directly, no, but I feel I’ve made it very clear on multiple occasions that I’m not interested, even going so far as to mention that I had a boyfriend. I could probably tell her I have a husband or a wife and it wouldn’t deter her.”  
  
“Sometimes there’s no stopping the crazy ones,” Dean agreed, still snickering.  
  
“Yeah, whatever,” Castiel grumbled. He picked up Sanders’ cage. “I’m off.”  
  
“Good luck,” Dean called after him as he shut the door behind him.

 

* * *

  
A few hours later, Castiel was coming back up the stairs, Sanders’ carrier in hand. “See, just like every year, that wasn’t so bad, was it? I’m pretty sure I had it worse than you.” He felt like he needed a shower after dealing Becky, even though it was only a few minutes when he had to drop Sanders off and pick him back up again.  
  
He opened his door to an odd sight. Dean was standing on the couch, facing the kitchen, one foot on the back of the couch, holding Mabel under the arms above his head, frozen, as if Castiel wouldn’t be able to see him if he remained perfectly still.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said.  
  
“Cas,” he replied, as if he wasn’t doing anything strange.  
  
Castiel sighed. “Are you trying to do the scene from the Lion King?”  
  
“No,” he said defensively, even though that’s clearly what he was doing.  
  
“Then what, exactly, are you doing?” Castiel asked.  
  
“Um…there was a bug,” he said, still in the same position. “And Mabel was trying to get it, but it flew to the ceiling so I was lifting her up so she could get it.”  
  
“Okay,” is all Castiel said. He wanted to say more, but he’s done the same thing with his cats so he didn’t have much room to argue. So instead, he set down the carrier and kneeled down to let Sanders out while Dean sheepishly got off the couch and put Mabel down.

 

* * *

  
  
“Man, I miss food,” Dean exclaimed, watching enviously as Castiel ate his dinner.  
  
“I know, you say that every time I eat food,” he replied, continuing to eat without remorse.

 

* * *

  
  
“Draw four.”  
  
“Goddammit, you asshole,” Dean exclaimed. Castiel only smiled. “I wouldn’t’ve suggested we play this if I knew you’d be so good at it,” he grumbled, draw cards from the stack.  
  
“I don’t think someone can be good at Uno, I think it’s just a matter of luck,” Castiel replied, amused.  
  
“Well, you won the last two games and I’m pretty sure you’re gonna win this one too, so…” he trailed off bitterly.  
  
They continued putting cards down in silence for a few moments before Castiel spoke. “Dean, can I ask you something personal?” he asked hesitantly.  
  
Dean raised a questioning eyebrow. “Sure.”  
  
“Well…I know you said you don’t know why you’re a ghost, and well, I’ve been wanting to ask this for a little while, but I wasn’t sure if it might be too personal, but I figured, what the heck? So, I’ve been doing a little bit of research—and I’m sure you know this—but in a lot of popular lore, ghosts stick around because they have unfinished business. So, do you have any…unfinished business?”  
  
Dean was silent for a moment. “I don’t know,” he said eventually. “I mean, I’ve thought about it before, but I can’t really think of anything in particular that would keep me here. I mean, I was in the middle of my life, but nothing seemed so pressing that it would keep me from eternal rest.”  
  
“Hm,” was all Castiel responded with. “So, what were the previous tenants like?” he asked, changing the topic.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well you’ve complained about the people that have lived here, but you’ve never actually told me much about them.”  
  
“Oh, well. Um…the first person to rent the apartment moved in was a woman, mid-30’s. She was really boring, but she was gone most of the day and had a big selection of books so it wasn’t awful. I had been a ghost for about 7 months at that point, but I was still learning and testing the waters. I think she moved less because she was scared and more because she got a better job offer somewhere else,” he said sheepishly. “Then, there was a young couple, and I think I might have gone a bit over board with the whole ghost thing ‘cause they only stayed half as long. Then after that was an old lady. She stayed a little over a year, then went to a nursing home.”  
  
“You couldn’t scare an old lady?” Castiel asked.  
  
“I didn’t scare the old lady, alright?” he corrected. “I wasn’t going to be responsible for causing her a heart attack, that’s why I didn’t haunt her, not because I couldn’t.”  
  
“Oh,” Castiel said, surprised. “Color’s green.”  
  
“Damn,” Dean muttered. “Why are you so surprised?”  
  
“Well, it’s just—I guess most ghosts seem like they wouldn’t be discriminant about who they haunt.”  
  
“Just because I’m a ghost doesn’t mean I don’t have a conscience,” he said, slightly offended while putting a card down.  
  
“No, I didn’t mean— I know you’re a nice ghost…ish” he added, shooting a glare to remind Dean of what he did before Castiel could see him. “I just never really thought about it before. Uno!” he exclaimed right before Dean could.  
  
“Goddammit! You know what? Fuck you,” Dean said angrily while drawing a card. Castiel laughed.  
  
“Alright, so what about the other tenants?” he asked.  
  
“Well, after the old lady, it was a while before someone else moved in, but it was two college kids and they thought a haunted apartment was the coolest thing ever so it took some work and few minor injuries to get them out.”  
  
“Minor injuries?” Castiel asked skeptically.  
  
“Just a few bruises, nothing serious,” he defended. “Anyways, after that was an older guy, a high school teacher. I almost felt bad about haunting him, so I took it kinda easy on him. Also, he had a dog that could see me so that was kinda nice. And finally, the people who lived here before you were a couple in their late 20’s, and they were annoying. They weren’t married and they fought all the time then made up with really loud sex. They were only here for four months, they left after I caused the guy to pee his pants.”  
  
Castiel started laughing at Dean’s proud tone and Dean joined in. “That’s awful.”  
  
“I know, but it was so funny and the girl got so mad at him for being so scared,” Dean said through laughter.  
  
Once they calmed down, he said, “I’m glad you’re here now, Cas.”  
  
Castiel smiled in return. “Me too.” It was true, he really liked Dean and enjoyed his company, more than he was maybe ready to admit. He looked back down at the cards in his hands and smiled again. “I win,” he said, putting down his last two cards which were both eights.  
  
“What, but— Shit.”

 

* * *

  
  
Castiel tossed and turned a bit in his bed before blearily blinking his eyes open. It was still nighttime and the only light in the room was a little moonlight coming through the windows. But it was enough to see the figure that was staring at him a few feet from his face. “Jesus Christ!” he shouted when he noticed, sitting straight up, his heart pounding. Then he saw that it was Dean.  
  
Dean laughed sheepishly. “Only me.”  
  
“Fuck. What are you doing?”  
  
“Well,” Dean started, not looking Castiel in the eyes. “Um…I don’t really sleep, so I don’t have anything to do at night and your cats are asleep so sometimes I…watch you sleep?” he offered. “To be fair, you’re a pretty restless sleeper and there’s not much to do.”  
  
It took a moment for Castiel to process because his mind was still groggy. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”  
  
“What?” That was not the response he was expecting.  
  
“As long as my door is closed and you keep the noise level down, I don’t care what you do,” he said, getting out of bed and walking towards the living room.  
  
“Huh?” said Dean, floating after him.  
  
Castiel flipped the light on and yawned. “Yeah, you can read or play cards or whatever or I can leave the tv on for you at night. You should’ve said something, I never even thought about what you do a night.”  
  
“Really?” Dean asked hopefully.  
  
“Of course, Dean, you won’t wake me up,” he promised.  
  
Dean beamed at him. “Thanks, Cas.”  
  
Castiel smiled sleepily at him.  
  
“So, could you turn the tv on for me?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Dean had discovered early on that ghosts and technology don’t mix and the newer the tech the worse it was. Standing too close to the tv made it turn to static and lose signal, going through the tv permanently screwed it up, as he had learned with one of the previous tenants so he tried to be careful. Castiel’s tv was kinda old and the remote was finnicky with him. Sometimes it worked—with difficulty—and sometimes it didn’t, so mostly, it was better to just let Castiel deal with it.  
  
Life was much better with Castiel. He didn’t have to stop doing things when Castiel got home. And Castiel had gotten him Netflix so he could binge watch shows during the day without ever touching the remote so he wouldn’t be bored. And most of all he enjoyed the company. After eight years of almost solitude, it was amazing to finally talk to someone who could hear and talk back.  
  
“Thanks, Cas,” he said when Castiel finished setting up the tv for him.  
  
“It’s no problem, Dean. Goodnight,” he said and retreated back to his room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Dean watched him leave with a warm smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated. :)
> 
> So, like I said in my earlier note, I’ve got more planned out so I should be able to update sooner, but it really depends on school, so no promises.


End file.
